Une blessure trop profonde
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Chapitre II: Drago a triché lors d'un contrôle et Poudlard en a averti son père. Comment s'est passée la confrontation avec Lucius Malefoy? Et surtout, pourquoi Drago craint il autant son père? Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Une blessure trop profonde.******

****

Titre : Une blessure trop profonde.

Auteur : Azalea.

Origine : Harry Potter.

Genre : Dramatique.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. . . Snif !

Résum : Draco semble avoir changé, il semble prêt à tout, mais aussi au plus pire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi ce comportement ?

* * *

Chapitre I.

(Harry)

_Ce fut en un jour d'hiver où la neige ne cessait de tomber, recouvrant les sommets de Poudlard d'un épais tapis blanc que je découvris Draco sous son véritable visage, il m'avait paru tellement cynique et prétentieux à une certaine époque ! Pourtant, j'avais appris tant de choses le concernant au fil du temps. . .___

(Flash Back)

(Harry)

Tout commença un soir de décembre après un entraînement de Quidditch où, à cause de la pénombre de cette saison, je m'étais légèrement blessé à l'épaule. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple écorchure, cependant Ron et Hermione avaient absolument tenu à ce que j'aille voir madame Pomfresh. Ils prétendaient tout deux qu'il fallait que je sois en forme avant le match final.

C'est ainsi que je dû me rendre à l'infirmerie sans me douter que j'y rencontrerais une personne que j'aurais mieux préféré éviter.

Effectivement, Malefoy se trouvait apparemment là depuis déjà un bon moment. Je ne sais pour qu'elle raison, mais il me semblait l'avoir vu assez souvent ici ces derniers mois. . . va savoir pourquoi ? !

Ne cherchant même pas une réponse à ma question, je passai devant lui en ne lui adressant pas un seul regard ni une seule parole, en l'ignorant tout simplement pleinement. Je ne fus néanmoins pas surpris lorsque je l'entendis une nouvelle fois bafouiller des propos destinés à m'atteindre.

- Eh Potter ! S'écria-t-il. Le pauvre et la sang de bourbe ne t'ont pas accompagné pour vérifier que le grand Harry Potter n'ait rien de grave ? ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive malheur voyons !

A ces mots, je serrais les points, tant la colère s'imprégnait en moi. Bien que je savais garder mon calme habituellement, je me mis cette fois à me demander comment il pouvait tenir de telles paroles. Nul doute que je comptais le remettre vite fait à sa place.

- Et toi, Malefoy ? Où sont donc passés tes deux gardes du corps ? ! Tu sais, ces deux gorilles sans cervelles ? ! Lançais-je immédiatement d'un ton moqueur. 

Un regard noir me fit office de réponse. Après quoi, je passai mon chemin, laissant derrière moi un Malefoy silencieux, n'ayant rien répliqué à cela. Je trouvais cette réaction assez étrange. . . Etonnant qu'il n'est pas tenté d'en rajouter une couche, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Jamais encore une prise de tête avec lui ne m'avait semblait aussi courte.

(Draco)

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de laisser tomber la partie aussi facilement ? Moi, Draco Malefoy, j'avais laissé l'avantage à ce Potter ! Il avait dû en tirer une grande satisfaction.

Pourquoi avais-je autant changé, à un tel point que j'en arrivais même à oublier d'insulter mon pire rival ? Je le déteste pourtant tellement !

Dire que je voulais oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis. . . Non, je ne devais pas y penser, le cours de métamorphoses allait d'ailleurs bientôt commencer et il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes pour m'y rendre avec comme seule idée en tête, y être attentif. Ainsi, je m'y rendis, également dans l'espoir de pouvoir me changer un peu les idées.

Arrivé devant la e, Goyle et Crabbe me rejoignirent et nous entrâmes ensembles. Malheureusement pour moi, à cet instant précis, Mc Gonagall me dévisagea, un air plus sévère qu'à l'habitude inscrit sur son visage.

- Enfin, Monsieur Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle. Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour faire le contrôle prévu !

Un contrôle ? Oh non ! J'avais complètement oubli ! Comment cela avait-il pu me sortir de la tête ? Et surtout, comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire afin d'obtenir une bonne note ?

Une seule solution s'imposait, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, continua Mc Gonagall alors que j'y réfléchissais. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous asseoir !

Apparemment, je ne semblais pas avoir beaucoup le choix, si je ne voulais pas obtenir d'échec à ce contrôle, j'étais forcé de tricher.

En conséquent, je me rapprochais de Miss Granger je connais tout et attendis la feuille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Répliqua-t-elle automatiquement dès que je pris place non loin d'elle.

- Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante d'être à côté de toi, répondis-je froidement. Je viens juste à l'avant pour mieux écouter le cours.

Une fois que j'eu les questions sous les yeux, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : je ne connaissais absolument rien ! Par contre, Granger, quant à elle, répondait parfaitement à tout.

Décidé à réussir le test, je décidais donc de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa feuille, ne serait qu'un seul. Il ne pourrait d'ailleurs rien m'arriver pour cette unique fraude si je restais discret.

Je devais y arriver, j'étais obligé, je n'avais nul autre choix. Donc, je me penchais une première fois, puis une seconde, suivie d'une troisième, jusqu'à ce que. . .

- Monsieur Malefoy ! ! !

Ce cri soudain que venait de pousser Mc Gonagall à mon égard me fit sursauter. A mon grand malheur, je venais de me faire surprendre sous le regard ahuri des autres élèves. Ma fierté venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je n'en reviens pas ! C'est la première fois depuis que j'enseigne que je surprends un élève à tricher comme vous l'avez fait. Votre comportement est comparable à celui des moldus ! Aussi votre conduite vous sanctionnera d'un zéro à l'interrogation et je retire également 50 points à Serpentard.

Suite à ces paroles, je baissais les yeux, signe de ma culpabilité.

- Ah oui ! Ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle. Votre père sera tenu au courant de cette faute grave.

- Oh non, s'il vous plaît. . . Ne dîtes rien à mon père !

- Que vous le vouliez ou non, votre père sera informé de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et dire que je ne pouvais même pas protester ! Comment avais-je pu croire que je parviendrai à tricher sans me faire prendre ? C'était tout simplement ignorant venant d'un Serpentard. . . Mais davantage ignorant venant d'un Malefoy, c'est ce que mon père en retiendrait.

(Harry)

Je savais qu'il était mauvais, cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le soit au point d'en arriver là. J'étais incapable de comprendre pourquoi Malefoy s'était abaissé à cela. Peut-être était-ce pour tenter de me surpasser comme il l'a toujours fait malgré tout, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à tricher uniquement pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Résultat des événements, il n'avait obtenu que ce qu'il méritait et à voir la mauvaise humeur soudaine d'Hermione, on devinait immédiatement que celle-ci n'en était que d'avis pour qu'il soit punis vu à quel point elle paraissait outragée. Pour preuve, elle attendit la fin du cours pour le narguer :

- Eh Malefoy ! L'interpella-t-elle méchamment. Je ne te savais pas aussi minable !

A la surprise générale de tous, il ne répliqua rien et ce fut d'autant plus surprenant de remarquer qu'il restât silencieux jusqu'au dernier cours que les Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient ensembles. Allez savoir pourquoi il agissait de la sorte…

(Draco)

Et voilà, la fin des cours s'annonçait ! Je craignais par dessus tout que mon père ne m'attende au détour d'un couloir à présent. Bien heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je continuais donc tranquillement mon chemin. Du moins pas pour longtemps.

Effectivement, à peine eu-je passé la porte du bureau de Dumbledore que ce dernier en sortit et me pria d'accepter de parler avec lui. Evidemment, je ne pu que m'y résoudre.

- Draco, commença-t-il. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, professeur.

A cette réponse, je le vis passer se passer les doigts dans sa longue barbe d'argent en signe de réflexion. 

Comment pouvais-je lui dire les véritables raisons de ma faute ?

- Draco, reprit-il. Tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, je ne comprends franchement pas la raison qui t'a poussé à tricher.

- Est-ce que. . . Est-ce que vous allez prévenir mon père ? Demandais-je avec hésitation.

- Avoue que tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- Vous voulez dire que. . .

- Je lui ai envoyé un hibou, sa réponse ne s'est pas faite longtemps attendre. Tu dois savoir qu'il est très en colère.

Que devais-je comprendre par l ? Je ne me sentais pas étonné, mais pas non plus rassuré.

- Après avoir appris la nouvelle, il est tout de suite arrivé au château. Il t'attend dans ton dortoir.

Mon cœur faillit rater un battement tandis que Dumbledore m'encourageait à aller affronter mon père. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute manière ?

Suite à quoi, je me dirigeais, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher les tremblements qui animaient mon corps, vers mon dortoir.

(Harry)

Le lendemain, je parvenais toujours à imaginer Malefoy en train de regarder sur la feuille de Hermione.

A présent, nous avions potion avec Rogue et il n'était pas encore là. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il était si. . . bizarre des fois. Ses réactions se faisaient souvent inattendues.

Hors, à défaut d'avoir trop vite parlé, il venait à l'instant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Evidemment, Rogue ne lui fit aucune remarque en s'apercevant de son retard vu que tout le monde savait qu'il était son élève préféré.

Lorsqu'il passa devant nous afin de prendre place, Ron et Hermione n'hésitèrent pas le critiquer. Chaque élève s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique quelque chose, pourtant pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres, il ne répondit pas.

Au début, je ne compris pas son attitude, ce ne fut que quand je m'aperçu de la tristesse qui remplaçait l'habituel éclat maléfique de ses yeux pâles que je me mis à me poser des questions à son sujet.

A suivre. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Une blessure trop profonde.

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Après avoir triché à un contrôle, Drago doit se confronter à son père. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ?

**Note : **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais entre ma qualification à écrire et mes examens, je n'ai pas trouvé un moment à moi… Gomen nasai. Néanmoins, je tiens à remercier **pandoria**, **Angel293**, **daphn malfoy**, **ornaluca**, **Paradise Nightwish**, **Helios**, **Kao'chan**, **Zazan **et **bioupy**et encore pardon pour la longue attente de ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre II.

/Harry/

Après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, nous allâmes tout droit à la grande salle pour y déjeuner. Là-bas, nous nous assîmes à la table destinée aux Gryffondors et nous servîmes chacun notre repas avant de commencer à manger.

Cependant, mon attention se détourna bien vite de mon assiette pour se diriger bientôt vers le clan des Serpentards, et en particulier vers un seul : Malefoy.

Celui-ci s'était mis à l'exception de Goyle et Crabbe. Je fus d'autant plus surpris de constater qu'un livre était ouvert devant lui et qu'il tentait de l'étudier de son regard… resté triste depuis la veille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Harry ?

La voix de Ron me sortit brusquement de ma réflexion.

- En fait, c'est Malefoy, je le trouve différent depuis hier. Répondis-je.

- Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de ce prétentieux, Harry ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Intervint immédiatement Hermione.

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Evidemment qu'elle a raison ! S'exclama Ron. Laisse Malefoy où il est, ce sera beaucoup mieux ainsi !

Connaissant Ron, je savais que si j'insistais, la discussion risquait de tourner à la dispute. Donc, forcé d'acquiescer, j'oubliais Malefoy momentanément afin d'être à présent plus attentif à ce que me disaient mes deux amis.

Malheureusement, le temps passa trop rapidement à mon goût et après cette courte pause, nous dûmes reprendre les cours avec Rogue dans les donjons du château. Ce dernier gardait comme à son habitude son air méprisable lorsque nous entrâmes. Il ne perdit d'ailleurspas une minute pour nous expliquer ce que nous avions à faire. Pour ne pas changer, la potion demandée ne fut pas l'une des plus simples à réaliser et comme toujours, Nevile avait rapidement provoqué une catastrophe. Rogue lui cria dessus comme à chaque fois qu'il se trompait. On pouvait apercevoir une fumée verdâtre sortir de son chaudron.

Quand soudain, un nouveau bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, attirant par la même occasion le regard curieux des élèves. Mais ce n'était pas l'explosion qui semblait intriguer tout le monde, mais plutôt son responsable.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ! Hurla Rogue à la fois surpris et en colère que l'un de ses meilleurs éléments ait pu commettre une erreur.

Quand au dit élément, je fus certainement le seul à remarquer que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sans doute fusse à cause de cela qu'il décida finalement de sortir des cachots alors que le cours était loin d'être terminé.

- Monsieur Malefoy, revenez ici tout de suite ! S'écria Rogue fou de rage.

C'est ainsi que se passa le cours de potion, avec un Rogue plus mauvais que jamais après le départ de Malefoy qui avait subitement quitté la salle de cours.

------------

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que Malefoy avait changé ces derniers temps ! Tentais-je une nouvelle fois de les convaincre.

- Je veux bien l'admettre, dit Hermione. Mais s'inquiéterait-il pour toi s'il venait à apprendre qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je crois plutôt qu'il s'en réjouirait, ajouta Ron.

Ils venaient de marquer un point ; Je devais bien reconnaître que Malefoy ne se soucierait très certainement pas de moi si j'avais un jour besoin d'un peu de soutien. Alors pourquoi me préoccupais-je autant de lui ? En quoi m'importait-il de savoir, si oui ou non, il avait des ennuies ? Car c'était sans doute le cas…

- Je ne sais pas, fus-je obligé d'avouer.

------------

/Drago/

Encore un cours où j'avais tout raté. Décidemment, je n'étais qu'un bon à rien.

Un simple élève de Poudlard aurait pu se dire qu'il s'agissait juste d'un moment de faiblesse et que je me reprendrais vite, mais pourtant, il en était tout autre.

Un Malefoy ne peut pas se permettre de montrer une quelconque faiblesse, il doit toujours être à la hauteur de son nom. Mon père l'avait été lorsqu'il était à Poudlard à mon âge. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne supportait pas la moindre défaillance de ma part. Cela, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre le soir où j'avais osé tricher sur Granger.

/Flash back/

_Je rejoignais mon dortoir en tremblant tandis que j'appréhendais d'avance ce qui allait sans aucun doute se passer. Je n'eu pas tort._

_A peine fus-je arrivé dans ma chambre que je sentis ma joue me brûler. Mon père venait de me gifler de toutes ses forces._

_Evidemment, il verrouilla immédiatement la porte et insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique._

_- Je t'attendais, Drago. Commença-t-il. Je crois que nous devons parler tous les deux._

_- Excusez-moi, père… Je… Je ne voulais pas…, tentais-je tant bien que mal de me justifier._

_- Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile !_

_Sa voix venait de monter d'un ton. En conséquent, je me reculais jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière moi. Mais lui se rapprochait de plus en plus, avec une idée en tête que je craignais._

_Une fois devant moi, il s'arrêta et me regarda. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il garda le silence durant tout ce temps. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne._

_- Tu n'es pas digne de ton père…Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !_

_Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots et je savais pertinemment ce que cela signifiait._

_Je devais bien l'avouer, mon père me faisait peur. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon visage, ignorant par la même occasion le peu de fierté qu'il me restait face à cet homme qui semblait laisser la colère l'envahir peu à peu._

_Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, je sentis deux mains me saisir par le col de ma chemise pour me mieux me maintenir. Il me lâcha ensuite. S'en suivit alors une rafale de coups de poings qui s'abattit sur tout mon corps. J'avais beau protester, mais rien n'y fit. Il continuait et ce malgré mes pleurs._

_- Père, par pitié, arrêtez… pas encore…_

_- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas d'un fils pleurnichard comme toi ! Quand vas-tu te comporter en Malefoy !_

_Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter une pareille correction ? A présent, il s'acharnait à me lancer plusieurs endoloris qui me paralysaient tout le corps tant la douleur était intense._

_Pour finir, mes jambes ne supportèrent plus le poids de mon corps déjà trop fatigué par la douleur et je m »écroulais sur le sol._

_Mon père profita de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui pour me donner divers coups de pieds en plein ventre qui me coupèrent littéralement le souffle. Après quoi, il m'empoigna, une nouvelle fois, par le col pour me redresser, m'obligeant à le regarder._

_- Ecoute-moi bien maintenant ! S'écria-t-il. Si tu refais encore une seule erreur, j'irai davantage plus loin dans mes coups ! J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre !_

_Je me sentais incapable de lui répondre vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement._

_Réponds ! Insista-t-il méchamment._

_Je savais que je devais absolument lui répondre si je voulais que tout s'arrête. Avec les dernières forces qu'il me restait, je prononçais alors les mots qu'il voulait entendre._

_- Ou… Oui… père._

_Satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il me lâcha et je retombais lamentablement sur le sol glacé. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage se transformèrent en sanglots et je pleurais ainsi durant toute la nuit._

/Fin du flash back/

A ce souvenir, la peur et la tristesse m'envahirent de nouveau. Non, ce n'était plus de la peur ou de la tristesse, mais plutôt une profonde angoisse. Je me sentais anéanti par tout ce qu'il se passait pour le moment. A un tel point que je ne me sentais plus la force de supporter tout cela. Cette histoire devait cesser avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin encore.

Je m'avançais donc d'un pas décidé vers ma table de chevet et en sorti un magnifique poignard que je gardais précieusement caché. La lame était fine et particulièrement bien taillée, presque aussi bien que la garde où était gravé un serpent d'argent.

A la vue de ce poignard, ma décision était prise.

Décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, je dirigeais la lame vers ma poitrine, précisément à l'endroit du cœur.

Juste un geste et tout serait fini.

A suivre.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas… 

Aza


End file.
